


Город, в котором пропало все

by allla5960



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макс не думает, что с переездом что-то изменится; Макс всего лишь перевозит свою больную любовь к сестре в другой штат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город, в котором пропало все

**Author's Note:**

> Макс-центрик, не графичный оральный секс, относительное ООС, инцест, твинцест, обоснуй из разряда уличной магии, стиль дубль драббла. 
> 
> Имеется рейтинговый сиквел.

Макс не думает, что с переездом что-то изменится. Он всего лишь заново построит логово, придумает пару каверз для сестренки и никогда больше не станет получать «А» за суперзлодейские спец предметы. Ничего не поменяется.

Фиби, правда, сияет, будто ее обмотали рождественской гирляндой с сотней неоновых фонариков. Она что-то говорит про новую жизнь, про новых друзей и, кажется, упоминает какую-то чушь про любовь. Но Макс слушает ее в пол уха и не думает отвлекаться от сенсорного экрана телефона ради близняшки.

Для Макса ничего не меняется; Макс всего лишь перевозит свою больную любовь к сестре в другой штат.

 

___

 

Фиби в первый же день лажает, позорится, как никто, и Макс смеется вместе со всеми. Так гораздо проще подавлять в себе не братские желания.

Потом Фиби помогает какая-то девчонка по имени Черри, и Максу хочется повеситься от постоянного пребывания Черри в их доме на следующий же день. Черри постоянно улыбается ему, строит глазки и всячески привлекает внимание. И дрожащие руки Фиби отчего-то начинают напрягать Макса. Наверно потому, что, в конце концов, она выливает почти полный пакет молока ему на штаны и, пытаясь вытереть салфетками, трогает там, где не должна.

А после Фиби неделю избегает его из-за вставшего совсем не вовремя члена.

Однако и Черри в их доме больше нет.

 

___

 

Макс не знает, что ему делать, и в какую международную службу звонить в таких случаях. Но в итоге ему начинает казаться, что делать ничего не нужно, стоит всего лишь найти кого-нибудь другого.

— Значит, Тара? — Макс приподнимает одну бровь, и та самая Тара презрительно морщится. Но она дешевая актриса, и Макс об этом знает ещё до того, как вечером лишает ее девственности.

Тара неопытна, но имеет отличную фигуру и открыта к экспериментам. У Макса же не то чтобы опыта намного больше, но он все же есть, равно как и отсутствие совести. Поэтому минет в школьном туалете — это нормально, Тара.

 

___

 

Макс замечает, как все чаще Фиби выходит из гостиной, стоит ему зайти. Она обращается к папе, маме, Норе, Билли, но не к нему. Но Нормальному Максу на это плевать. Дело в том, что Максу все чаще кажется, что его нормальность давно уменьшилась больше, чем на половину.

— Фибс, все в порядке? — расслабленно, щурясь, словно кот на солнце, спрашивает как-то Макс.

— Пожалуйста, не подтягивай с Тарой биологию в женском туалете, — не оборачиваясь к нему, отвечает Фиби, и спина у нее настолько прямая, что можно было бы вычертить радиусы и диаметры на школьной контрольной.

— Как пожелаешь, сестренка, — насмешливо отзывается Макс, и ещё неделю затаскивает Тару в одну и ту же кабинку. И когда однажды он все-таки ловит глазами личико сестры в щели, то подмигивает ей и с силой тянет Тару за светлые волосы, вставляя по самую глотку.

 

___

 

Макс не ревнует, когда Коул, брат Тары, начинает названивать Фиби.

Фиби улыбается так широко и солнечно, что Макс на мгновения останавливается, засматриваясь на нее. Она так влюблена, что улыбается абсолютно всем, и Макс пользуется этим сполна, греясь в лучах ее улыбки и едва ли не довольно урча.

Однажды Фиби приходит со свидания с Коулом без улыбки, и история ее браузера гласит о запросах про контрацепцию, секс в пятнадцать и последствия отказа парню в интиме.

Макс не ревнует, когда Коул, брат Тары, начинает намекать Фиби на секс. Макс легко «убирает» Коула, благо изобретений для этого у него немало. А после трахает Тару на его похоронах.

 

___

 

— Макс, сделай меня женщиной, — просит его Фиби, заставляя выплюнуть сок обратно в стакан.

У Макса в голове сотни разных мыслей, от правильных и нормальных до сумасшедших и желанных. Фиби в смущении неосознанно гладит себя по бедрам, кусает губы и сглатывает слишком сексуально, чтобы думать о мыслях из  
первой колонки.

— В смысле, расскажи мне немного о сексе, — она отводит взгляд, и стакан рассыпается в руке Макса на кучу острых осколков. Он мысленно проклинает супер силу и винит во всем удивление, мешая эту ложь с надменными, злыми шутками.

— Я видела тебя с Тарой, мы близнецы, мне не у кого больше просить, — разом выпаливает все аргументы Фиби, стоя на коленях, и Макс соглашается, потому что отказаться невозможно.

 

___

 

Макс трогает ее грудь, очерчивает большим пальцем набухший сосок, и они оба понимают, что так делать не нужно.

— Парней заводит вид женской груди, — медленно проговаривает Макс, глядя в глаза Фиби.

Он мнет ее грудь руками, но смотрит лишь на лицо. Сейчас — они зеркало; сейчас — Макс не может солгать, потому что Фиби все отражает.

— Тебе стоит носить декольте поглубже, — добавляет Макс и щипает сестру за сосок, вырывая из нее сдавленный писк.

Фиби сидит, подобрав ноги на своей кровати, и позволяет делать со своим телом, что только заблагорассудится Максу, Максу с огромным либидо и отсутствием совести.

— Это единственное практическое занятие, — с усилием произносит Макс и отодвигается. — Просто чтобы ты почувствовала на себе мужские прикосновения. Но я твой брат, дальше ничего не будет.

— Я бы и не позволила тебе зайти дальше, — возражает Фиби, склонив голову на бок.

Но сейчас — они зеркало; сейчас — Фиби не может солгать, потому что Макс все отражает.

Макс отражает ложь.

 

___

 

Тара больше не кажется Максу неопытной. Теперь у нее замашки шлюхи, и Максу противно от этого, несмотря на то, что он был ее «учителем».

— Может, прогуляем последние два урока? — спрашивает его Тара, эротично облизывая йогурт с чайной ложки. — Будет демо версия подарка на твой день рождения.

Она улыбается весьма мило, но Макс готов влепить ей пощечину за похоть в серых глазах. И ещё за то, что она коснулась его праздника. Потому что праздник только его и Фибс. Правда, трахать Фибс нельзя, поэтому Макс не отказывается ни от демо версии, ни от подарка.

 

___

 

— Со сладкими шестнадцатью, сестренка, — урчит Макс, падая на кровать сестры.

Он прижимается ближе, толкает локтем в бок сонную Фиби и случайно стаскивает одеяло.

— Со сладкими, — отвечает ему Фиби, игнорируя свою полную наготу и его голодный взгляд. — Со сладкими, Макс.

Макс чувствует каменный стояк между ног и переводит взгляд на лицо сестры. Она смотрит в ответ спокойно, без чувства стыда или страха.

— Со сладкими, Макс, — повторяет Фиби и тянется к нему, целуя в по-юношески шершавую щеку.

 

___

 

С переездом ничего не меняется.

Все меняется за два года жизни в городе, в котором пропало все.


End file.
